


王氏双子的爱人18

by alice0822



Category: Bjyx
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-30
Updated: 2020-01-30
Packaged: 2021-02-27 06:28:57
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 656
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22472578
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/alice0822/pseuds/alice0822
Kudos: 8





	王氏双子的爱人18

18

有甜有虐…

三人行，并必有一👋

“哦…啊……太深了……嗯～～”肖战跨坐在王一博肉棒上，自己上下浮动着腰肢…王一博掐住肖战的奶头，往上提拉， “啊…不要～不要用力掐，啊啊……”  
“说，有没有勾引我。”王一博看着肖战被淫欲渲染的脸蛋，手的力气更大了，像是要把肖战奶头掐出奶一样…  
“嗯啊……没，嗯…唔啊……”肉棒不断顶着自己后穴里凸出的小肉，肖战觉得不够，还想再往里，越里面，越痒…  
“受不了了……啊…”肖战撅起屁股，趴在王一博胸口上， 舔着王一博的胸肌， “啊哈…啊……想要…嗯……想要更多……”  
王一博托住肖战的屁股， “说，让我插烂你的后穴。”  
肖战咬着牙，埋在王一博胸口的头，不停的摇着…  
王一博见状，把肖战得屁股往上举，又狠狠的往下一按…  
“啊啊…”酥麻的快感让肖战的肉棒流出汁液…  
“不说我就把肉棒撤出来了。”说着，王一博就要从后穴里把肉棒撤出来，肖战死死吸住…  
“把…请把我的骚穴插烂…啊啊啊—”  
话音刚落，王一博就上下动着腰，开始冲刺…  
“哦，啊…好厉害…要被插坏了……啊……”  
王一博拍了拍肖战的屁股，“爽不爽，你也一起动动，会更爽……”

肖战听着王一博的话，自己也晃动起了腰肢，“唔啊……好爽……要……啊……要流出来了……”  
“嗯…夹的真紧……浪货……后穴的水都把我沾湿了，那么爽么…”王一博干肖战干的自己都满头大汗了…  
“嗯～……艹的好爽……啊……唔……太深了…出来了…啊啊啊……”肖战后穴流出一股水的同时，前面的肉棒也被顶到了高潮…  
“唔…啧啧……流那么多水…冲的我好爽…”王一博更是往后穴深处狠狠的插着…  
啪啪……啪……卜滋卜滋……  
肉体的撞击声和肉棒抽插的声音，响彻整个房间…  
“啊啊啊～哦……在用力……哦……啊啊—”肖战浑身颤抖，后穴里塞满了王一博的精液……

…………  
王一博难得主动帮肖战做了清洗，虽然很想再来一炮，可明天还有重要的事做，只能打消这念头。  
王一博再次把头埋进肖战的胸膛， “明天和我一起去找丹丹。”  
“他怎么了？”  
王一博紧了紧抱着肖战的手，“不知道……丹丹很宠你…”

入睡之前，肖战听到王一博的声音，“丹丹活着，你活，丹丹死，你陪葬去。”


End file.
